A liquid discharge head, such as an inkjet head, typically includes a nozzle plate with a plurality of nozzle holes formed therein and a base plate that is disposed so as to face the nozzle plate. The base plate provides a plurality of pressure chambers that is connected to the nozzle holes and a common chamber. By changing pressure in the pressure chambers by applying a voltage to driving elements, which are provided in the pressure chambers, liquid can be discharged from the nozzle holes. A liquid holding tank is connected to the liquid discharge head, and liquid is circulated in a circulation path passing through the liquid discharge head and the liquid holding tank.
In such a liquid discharge head, there is a known configuration in which several nozzle holes communicate with one pressure chamber. In this case, if liquid is ejected towards a discharge target object that moves relative to the liquid discharge head, ejected droplets may hit the target object at slightly different locations due to target movement or ejected droplets may be elongated in a particular direction paralleling the target movement direction.